Kol's First Humanity
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: The Mikaelson siblings travel to Italy, and Kol meets a young woman named Antonia. This begins a passionate romance, until Mikael discovers the families location and comes after them, destroying any thought of happiness, leading to Klaus daggering Kol. This is an addition to the Return and Remember series.
1. The Meeting

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the first story from the poll on my profile! I know it's coming shorter than originally thought, but so many of you wanted this one to come sooner, so I sat down and wrote the first chapter today. **

**I hope you all enjoy this installment of the Return and Remember series. If you have not read R&R, don't worry, you don't have to, unless you want to. This is just an extension of the series, not really connected.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to brighteyescoldheart, an inspiring person! :D**

**Please remember to Review at the end! :D**

* * *

Blood drained down his throat, and he relished it. He tilted her head further to the right, to allow him more access to the succulent liquidation he loved. He felt her body go limp, but he didn't care. All he cared was how much more he needed or wanted. He wanted it all, every drop. He didn't care if she had a family or friends. He didn't care.

He dropped her body on the ground, and smiled as he wiped the last bit of blood from his chin.

"I'm sorry; love, but I do have previous engagements." He whispered, looking down at her dead body. He stepped over her body, with a scoff at the thought of her attempting to appeal to his ego, before he dined on her.

He shook his head as he left the darken alley in the middle of the night. He straightened his coat, and pulled his collar up, as he began walking down the street towards his family's home.

He arrived at the villa, just outside of the quaint town in Italy, where he and his family were staying this century. He entered the house, with a smirk, but found his oldest brother glaring at him with a scowl on his dignified face.

"Well, Elijah, to what do I owe this look?" He asked, taking off his coat, and placing it on the coat hook.

Elijah stepped towards his younger brother and narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly why, Kol." He whispered, with a tense tone. "You are not supposed to draw attention to this family, while we are here." He stated, placing his left hand in his pocket, bringing his right hand to a curve next to his body.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Elijah. I was just having a bit of fun. There is absolutely nothing else to do in this town." He replied, throwing his hands in the air, moving past his brother.

Elijah caught his arm with his left, and glared at him. "This is a small town, Kol. People talk and it won't be long before word spreads of these attacks, and reaches Mikael's ears." Elijah stated, with a strong look in his eyes.

Kol narrowed his eyes, as he jerked his arm from his brother's grasp. "Don't start with me, brother." He nearly shouted, his face falling to a similar scowl.

Elijah straightened, causing Kol to shrink his stance. "You may not care about the safety of this family, Kol, but I do, and you will take care about what do." He replied through clench teeth.

Kol didn't say a word as he nodded, and watched as his brother turned on his heel and headed into the library.

Kol scoffed as he headed up the stairs to his room. Stopping at his door, he heard his sister stepping out of her room.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, dear sister?" He asked, turning around to find her crossing her arms, with a glare.

"Listen to Elijah, Kol. We don't need father finding us, again." She stated, turning back into her room and closing her door with a latch.

Kol sighed, and entered his room. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, as he began to strip his shoes, bloodied shirt and his pants off, leaving them on the floor as he approached his bathroom.

He turned on the water in the bathtub, and glanced in the mirror, hanging just above the sink. He sighed as he took in the blood smeared on his chin, and on his cheek. Shaking his head, he stepped into the tub, and sat down as he began to bathe his body. After finishing, he stepped out of the tub, and dried off, and wrapped a white towel around his lower body.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and walked to the picture window in his bedroom. The bright, full moon danced off the small fountain in the back yard which led to the vast forest behind the house. Kol sighed, as he watched and placed a hand on the window brace, until something caught his eye.

He straightened as he strained to look closer at the object moving gracefully through the woods. Narrowing his eyes, he turned, put on a pair of pants and a loose shirt, and flashed out of his room, carefully not disturbing his family. He walked outside and his eyes began the search for the object he had just saw moments before. He walked along the grass, and only took a second to realize he had left his shoes. He didn't care at the moment if he was standing in the backyard of his family's villa in nothing but a pair of pants, shirt, and no shoes. Not when there was someone trespassing on their land.

He walked further into the woods, and took a deep breathe. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized the trespasser was human. He walked carefully through the trees, when he found the trespasser, wearing a dark cloak, squatting down on the ground, picking something off the ground.

"Someone should have told you this was private property." Kol replied, proudly as he crossed his arms.

The trespasser straightened his back, and stood up abruptly. He turned around quickly, causing the hood to fall off, in the process, revealing a beautiful young woman underneath.

Kol's arms dropped to his side, and his eyes widened as he took in the exquisite creature standing in front of him. Her hair was as dark as the night, and tied loosely behind her neck. Her face was delicate and round with firm small lips, and a small dainty nose. Her eyes, Kol noticed, were so blue; he thought he had found the ocean.

"I am so sorry, Signore." She spoke in a voice as soft and gentle as the wind blowing at the time. "I did not know." She prattled on, her eyes widening, and watching.

Kol smiled, and stepped toward her. He came within a foot of her, and breathed in her sweet scent.

He lowered his eyes to hers, and at the moment he noticed she had captured his own because they were lost together.

She snapped out of the trance she was in, and stepped back. "Please, Signore, I meant no harm." She whispered in a weak, and yet, Kol could hear strength.

Kol gave a nod. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Signora?" He asked, searching her blue eyes.

She, in turn, searched his brown ones as she answered. "This is the only place I can find these flowers, Signore." She replied, her eyes becoming more addictive.

Kol smiled, and broke contact with her, as he stepped around her, and looked down at the flowers, White poppy to be exact, religious symbols for Italians. "Why do you want these flowers, Signora?" He asked, pointing down towards them.

She turned around to face with a new determined look. "They are for my mother, Signore, and the purpose is mine and mine alone." She stated, her temper flaring for a second, before she clamped her mouth shut, and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Signore, I have forgotten my place." She replied, with her head lowered.

Kol laughed, and she lifted her head. "On the contrary, Signora, your temper amuses me." He replied, as he searched her eyes once again. "I tell you what, bellezza." He replied, stepping toward her again, lifting a finger to his lips. "I'll let you pick as many flowers as you need, and I won't punish you, if you tell me your name." He replied, stopping just a foot away from her.

He watched as the woman swallowed at his request. "What's in a name, Signore?" She whispered, her courage seeming to wane.

Kol smiled. "That by any other name would not be as sweet, Signora." He answered, twisting the words around on her.

She smiled, and Kol felt his chest clinch. "Antonia, Signore, Antonia Gallo." She replied, with another smile. "May I have your name, Signore?" She asked innocently tilting her head.

Kol smiled and gave a slight bow. "Kol Mikaelson, Signora." He replied, looking at her reaction.

She smiled and gave a bow. "It is a pleasure, Signore Kol." She replied, watching him grasp her left hand and giving it a kiss on the back.

"No, Signora Antonia, the pleasure is all mine." He whispered, as he lowered her hand, his eyes never wavering from hers.

Maybe this town was not going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I decided to take this one off the poll. It wasn't the top story voted, the voting doesn't end until February, but a lot of people PMed me and wanted me to write it, so it's written. Again, the voting is still going on, and won't end until February.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Family Discussions

**Hello my lovelies! I want to apologize for the late update, but I found this chapter so difficult to write, until I watched Kol's horrific end on TVD. (sorry for the spoiler.) I have been on a Kol kick ever since, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me for you to read and enjoy this! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Morning came too slow for Kol for he had never gone to bed after meeting Antonia Gallo. He smiled as he thought of the raven haired beauty he had only discovered the night before. His smile faded just a hair as he caught sight of his older brother, Niklaus at the bottom of the stair, arms cross, and a scowl on his face.

"Cheer up, brother. It's too early for you to be this grouchy." Kol remarked as he came closer to Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I discovered your little fun last night, and I will say this only once, Kol. Leave the women alone, especially when they are connected to the prominent men in this area." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

Kol laughed. "She was begging me to drain her, Nik. It's not my fault she asked me." He stated, with a shrug.

Klaus shook his head. "We are trying to keep Mikael from finding us, Kol, and I seriously doubt she asked you to kill her."

"Save your speech, brother. Elijah already scolded me last night." Kol remarked, walking past Klaus.

Klaus shook his head, and turned to follow him. "I'm getting tired of cleaning up your messes, Kol." Klaus stated his voice laced with venom.

Kol stopped and turned to Klaus. "I didn't ask you to clean anything up, Nik. I am capable of taking care of my messes. I left her in an alley, not out in the street." He stated, opening his arms out.

Klaus glared at his brother. "An alley where dozens of people walk past every day." He reminded Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You want me to be more careful. Fine," He stated, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll be more careful." He added, turning away from his brother.

Kol disappeared around the wall, heading into the kitchen, leaving Klaus standing in the foyer in front of the door.

"He's getting more reckless with age." He muttered, shaking his head, and closing his eyes.

"He's trying to hold onto his youth, Niklaus." Elijah replied, coming out of the library, and standing beside his brother.

"He's worse than Rebekah was, and I shudder to think I was like that." Klaus replied with a sideways glance and smirk.

Elijah smiled, and clasped his brother's shoulder. "You were a worse, Niklaus." He replied with a smile, causing Klaus to laugh quietly. "But you outgrew it. So will Kol." He replied, with a nod.

Klaus shook his head. "He snuck out of the house again last night." He whispered, low enough for Elijah to hear.

Elijah faced Klaus. "You saw him?" He asked, putting his right hand in his pocket.

Klaus nodded. "After he came in, he went out into the woods. He came back minutes later. He was happier." Klaus added with a frown.

"You think he was up to something?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I think he met her." Klaus replied in a whisper.

Elijah closed his eyes. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He whispered, opening his eyes, and leaning forward.

Klaus nodded. "I just hope he doesn't screw it up, and kill her." He stated through clenched teeth.

Elijah nodded, and watched as Klaus turned to go to his drawing room. He waited for Klaus to close the door, before sighing and heading into the kitchen. He found the kitchen empty, and frowned when he saw Kol through the back window, walking through the back gardens. He walked out the back door, and approached Kol.

Kol turned and smiled at his brother. "What can I do for you, Elijah? Come to scold me once again for killing a girl in town?" He asked, turning back to the forest.

"No, I left that to Niklaus." Elijah replied, coming closer.

Kol nodded with a scoff. "Well, then what are you doing here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Where did you go last night after you came home?" He asked looking at his brother's back.

Kol dropped his head, and faced Elijah once more. "Upstairs to my room." He stated, with a smile.

Elijah shook his head. "Niklaus saw you leave the house, and head to the woods."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I went for a stroll, Elijah." He stated, bringing his eyes back down.

"Did you meet anyone?" He asked, looking down at his left hand, before looking back up at his brother.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter whether I met someone or not?" He asked glaring at his brother.

Elijah stepped closer. "You met her didn't you?" He whispered in an authoritative tone.

"Who?" Kol asked innocently, but Elijah noticed the spark in his eyes.

"Antonia Gallo." He stated with a strong look.

Kol's face dropped and he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know her?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Her father is a sheep herder, from which we have been getting some of our blood." Elijah answered with a soft look.

Kol lifted his head. "Does she know about us?" Kol asked, wondering now if she had put up a front when they met last night.

Elijah shook his head. "Her father does, but she does not." He began, his face becoming serious. "Which is why I urge you to be careful with her. If anything happens to her, our relations with her father and our secret will be revealed, leaving our location wide open for Mikael." He added with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Kol narrowed his eyes, but nodded at his brother's words. "I promise I will not hurt her, Elijah. I will be a perfect gentleman." He added with a tense soft voice.

Elijah nodded. "See that you are, Kol. We just got here, and Rebekah was hoping to stay." He added, before turning back to the house.

"Since when do you listen to Rebekah?" Kol asked with a frown on his face.

Elijah smiled as he glanced at his brother. "Since she threatened to dagger me if I didn't keep you straight." He stated, turning back to the house.

Kol shook his head. "She's getting as bad as Nik." He murmured, following his brother in the house.

**~Gallo House~**

Antonia hummed as she began to weave the wool on the old spindle. It was a dying art to most people, who depended on the industrial machines to weave the wool taken from sheep, but Antonia knew her father cherished the old ways. So at a young age, she began her craft of weaving clothe like the old weavers of times past.

Giuseppe Gallo entered his little five room house, and placed his sheep herder's hat on the hook. Taking off his thin brown coat, and doing the same, he smiled as he heard his daughter's beautiful voice ringing through the house.

He entered the weaving room, and found her sitting on the stool, and moving the wool through the spindle.

"It has been a long time since I have heard that beautiful voice echoing through the halls." He replied in Italian.

Antonia smiled, and dipped her head. "I have reason to sing, papa." She returned.

"What is the reason, my daughter?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Antonia blushed, and smiled secretly. "I am happy today." She answered, lowering her eyes.

Giuseppe smiled and knelt down beside his daughter. "Is there a reason you are happy?" He inquired his voice soft.

Antonia smiled, but kept her eyes away from him. "I am just happy. That is all. Do I need a reason to be happy?" She asked with her mother's inherited spirit.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I was just curious, my daughter." He replied, kissing her cheek, and standing up. He shook his head once more as he watched her continue her work with a new song coming from her soft voice.

Since her mother's death months before, she had refused to smile, laugh, or sing around the house. He had been at his wits end, wondering how to cheer her up. He knew she needed some time mourning her mother, but he didn't know how long that would take.

He sent a prayer to the heavens as he went to the kitchen to fix a plate of food she had prepared, for helping his daughter become happy once more. Although, he had no idea the reason she was happy was the same thing he feared might happen.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? I love getting all forms of reviews. I believe it makes a writer grow in the process.**

**Anyway, for those who are mourning Kol's loss, like me, I have started writing another Bonnie/Kol story, in the aftermath of his untimely demise. It will not be very long, ten chapters max, since I can't bring myself to write a one-shot of those two, and because I love writing them. If you have read Revenge and Love you will know of what I speak. I hope to have the first chapter uploaded tonight. It will be entitled The Ghosts of Regret. I had not planned on writing this story, but once an idea gets in my head, I have to get it out. I hope you will check it out later tonight.**

**Next Chapter: Antonia and Kol meet again.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Invitation and a Walk in the Garden

**I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long with this story! I intended to have this up weeks ago, but something always came up! Not to mention I lost my inspiration for it as well.**

**I do hope you enjoy this!**

**Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

Antonia sat up in her bed, and watched as the sun's rays leaked into her room. She couldn't help the smile crossing her face.

Maybe she would see him today. She didn't know why, but the thought of seeing Kol excited her. Perhaps because he presented the danger she so craved in her life or because his brown eyes had captivated her.

Slowly getting out of her bed, she sighed as she thought of his eyes. He didn't appear to be any older than her, and yet his eyes held so much maturity, they were old eyes, as her grandmother would say, and full of such sadness.

She felt drawn to him. She didn't know why. Quickly dressing in a simple peasant dress, she left her room. Her father had already gotten up at this point, and left to tend to the herds of sheep over the hills.

She sighed as she began to fix her breakfast. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. Dropping the silver spoon in her hands, she whirled around, and fear crept in her heart at the thought of a stranger visiting so early in the morning. Quickly grabbing a silver knife from the counter, she clutched it in her hands as she approached the door.

"Who is it?" She called out in Italian, her voice shaking.

"Kol Mikaelson calling on one Antonia Gallo." The voice replied from the other side.

Antonia covered her mouth as she quickly unlocked the door, and opened it.

"My apologies, Signor." She remarked, holding the knife up in her left hand as she covered her mouth once more with her right.

Kol smirked as he eyes the knife. "Is this how you greet guests?" He asked, pointing towards the knife.

Antonia looked down at the knife, and couldn't help the blush on her cheeks at the thought. "I am sorry. I thought you were a stranger." She remarked, dropping the knife on the table.

Kol smiled, and nodded. "Well, I'm grateful then that I am not a stranger." He said, with a bow of his upper body.

Antonia smiled, as she brushed her hair behind her ear with her right hand, a nervous habit she picked up through her years.

She took a brief moment to study the man in front of her. He was exactly as how she remembered. Tall with brown hair, and deep brown eyes, that held a hint of coy and something very dangerous.

Her heart accelerated as she studied him, and realized how handsome he was. Shaking her head from the thoughts erupting in her mind, she nodded to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Signor?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Kol smiled, softly, which was almost unusual for him, but he admired her innocence for some reason. It tempted him. Elijah and Nik's warning echoed in his mind. No, he wouldn't try anything with her, but he couldn't help the drawing feeling towards her like gravity well.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" He asked, looking around the inside of her quaint cottage.

Antonia smiled softly and gave a nod. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, motioning for him to.

Kol smirked and gave a slight bow before entering. "Thank you, Signora." He replied, looking into her blue eyes.

Antonia blushed as she stared back. "You did not answer my previous question, Signor." She whispered her voice weak from his gaze.

Never before had she felt such a strong attraction to a man, but she was drawn to him, and she couldn't help it.

Kol smiled as he went to the table, and fingered the blade gently. "I wanted to see you again." He answered, turning back to her. "And ask if you would like to join me for a stroll through the woods. I hear it's beautiful this time of year." He added, crossing his arms over his chest.

Antonia smiled and lowered her head. "That it is, but I'm afraid I must decline." She replied, solemnly.

Kol frowned. "And why may I ask?" He asked, watching her carefully. He hated having someone refuse him. People had been killed for less.

Antonia smiled, and tilted her head. "My papa should be returning for his lunch, and if it is not cooked, he will be very cross." She answered, with a smile.

Kol smirked, and approached her. "What if I promise to have you back before lunch?" He asked his eyes boring into hers.

"I still must decline." She paused, searching his brown eyes. "As much as I wish to." She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest.

Kol smiled, and took a step closer. "Well, then, we are at an impasse. I'm afraid." He whispered, feeling his veins burn like fire.

Antonia nodded, only slightly, before her face brightened. "Would you rather walk around our gardens? They are not much, but they are beautiful." She suggested, pointing with her right hand towards the back.

Kol smiled. "I imagine they are not as beautiful as their keeper." He whispered, closing the distance between them.

Antonia blushed at his compliment, and swallowed hard. "Follow me then." She requested, clearing her throat, and walking past him outside.

Kol smirked as he listened to her heart beat, which had picked up at his closeness. As he listened, he found he rather enjoyed the sound of her heart beating wildly in her chest, and for some reason, he found it horrible to think it could be silenced.

He paused before he exited the house. Was he really thinking of valuing a human life? His eyes widened as he thought of turning into Finn, and how he had been before Klaus had daggered him. He had been weak, and yet Kol thought he was strong for loving so deeply. Strong and foolish.

Antonia turned around, and noticed Kol had frozen just under the threshold of the house, and frowned when she looked at his face.

"Is something the matter, Signore?" She asked, stepping back towards him.

Kol snapped out of his daze when he heard her, and sent her a weak smile. "Everything is fine, Antonia." He replied, as he stepped outside. "But only if you call me Kol." He whispered, lowering his eyes to search hers, as he lifted his right hand to point at her.

Antonia smiled, and bowed her head. "Very well, Kol." She whispered, with a gleam in her eyes. "And you may call me Toni." She added, smiling.

Kol smirked. "Toni," He tried it out on his tongue, and found he liked it. "I like it." He whispered, in a seductive tone.

Antonia blushed wildly. "Thank you, Kol." She whispered, trying to avoid his eyes.

Kol smiled at her innocence, and lifted his right arm up. "Shall we?" He asked, with another smile.

Antonia nodded, and gently thread her right arm through his left. At the first contact, she felt a surge run through her veins, and she was so sure he could hear it.

Unfortunately he couldn't hear that, but he did hear her heart jump start at the contact, and he had to force down the monster within. Something inside of him began to generate fear. Fear of what would happen if she knew what he was, but he couldn't think like that. He had only met her almost two days ago, and already he felt close to her. He didn't need this. She was just a distraction. A woman to fill his lover card. Or was she?

They arrived at the gate, and Kol firmly pushed the white iron gate forward. His eyes widened as he took in the tall evergreens lining a small path. A small Roman statue stood at the center of the quaint little garden, and surrounding it was a small pond filled with fish.

"This was my mother's garden." She whispered, as she gazed around at the roses in almost full bloom, and the water lapping over small rocks, turning the pond into a small fountain.

Kol smiled and nodded. "It's very beautiful." He whispered, as he looked around him. "Where is your mother?" He asked, turning his head to her. The look on her face was enough to answer.

Her eyes clouded over, and her smile dimmed. She became an apparition of who she was just moments before. "She passed away a few months ago." She answered in a sorrow filled voice.

Kol sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Toni." He said, with sympathy. "I know what it's like to lose a mother." He whispered, turning his gaze to the distance.

Antonia lifted her eyes to his, and searched for the lost pain. "You have my sympathies, Kol." She whispered, touching his arm with her free hand.

Kol nodded, and wanly smiled. "And you have mine." He whispered, searching her eyes. Any other person, who spoke to him with sympathy or what have you, he would have drained, but her, no, she understood what the pain of loss was like, and he knew she wasn't just saying the words.

That he appreciated more than anything else.

Slowly he turned to face her, and reached up with his right hand and touched her face.

Antonia gasped lightly as she felt his hand caress her cheek. He had a soft touch, and she wanted to touch him more.

With hesitant fingers, Antonia lifted her left hand, and touched his face in return.

Kol slightly jerked under her touch, causing her to pull her hand away, but not too far, for he shook his head before she could get far.

"I'm not used to people touching me." He whispered, not understanding why his voice was sounding unsure.

Antonia nodded, and rested her hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek.

Kol held her eyes as he slowly closed the distance between them. He wanted to know what her lips tasted like, and he especially wanted to know why she was bewitching him.

He watched as her face tilted up to his, and he finally placed his lips on hers. He felt her melt under his lips, and his left arm found its way around her waist, pulling her to him.

She tasted so good. He moaned as he opened her mouth, and dove into it with his tongue. He felt her moan and move her hands into his brown hair, and he couldn't have felt better. He felt desire coursing through his veins.

He wanted her. He wanted her body. He wanted… her blood.

With the realization, Kol jerked away from her lips, and cleared his throat. He studied her as her eyes opened and confusion filled her eyes.

"Forgive me, Toni." He whispered, pulling her hands down from his hair. "I forgot myself." He replied, wondering where this gentleman was moments before.

Antonia shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive, Kol." She whispered, with a smile. "I found it quite revealing." She whispered, with a slight blush.

Kol smirked. "As did I." He returned, capturing her blue eyes with his.

_As did I._ He added in his mind. He was feeling something for this raven haired beauty, and it wasn't just lust or playful manner.

In just two days, he found himself, actually drawn to her, and he shuddered to think what that would or could actually mean.

He couldn't love. He was above that.

Or was he?

He spent the next few hours while she showed him the gardens that her mother had lovingly created, wondering why he was drawn to her. He couldn't figure out why a simple girl would hold his attention. Sure he was attracted to her, but why did he want to make sure she was protected? Most of the women he knew or had been acquainted with only served two purposes: to have sex and to feed from.

With Antonia, it was different. He wanted to get to know her.

He didn't have an explanation. All he knew was, after the kiss, he wanted to keep her and claim her as his for all eternity.

In his mind, he began to formulate a plan to do just that.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know this wasn't much, but it was all I could do. I hate leaving stories in the lurch, so...**

**I am going to try to update this story every weekend, since my weeks are now going to be very busy!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
